Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by lightmylumiere
Summary: "Matchmaker, matchmaker; make me a match. Find me a find, catch me a catch!" Huddy with a little hint of Wilson's help... One-shot. R&R. Valentine's day fic, enjoy!


*Bad day cured by writing.

To tell the truth, I'm not really in a Valentine's day mood. My ex is dating one of my (previously) closest friends, neither of them will talk to me. One of my other friends wants me to help break up her and her boyfriend of a year. Then my friend is trying to get me to keep her older boyfriend from her mother (I have her mother as a teacher twice a day). And one of my "brother-in-laws" is trying to set me up with one of her friends... The FOURTH time this year. It's a holiday of charades! I can deal with parades, but not charades. Can't it be as simple as when we were in elementary school?

Huddy and Wilson being... well, read and find out.

Review my little one-shot. It's swimming with the big fishes now.*

Matchmaker, Matchmaker

He watched her through the glass door as he sat behind the nurses' station, ducking down as people walked by like an eight year old hiding in a fort. Suddenly a voice was heard overhead. "Don't you have something to do?" It was a woman's voice clearly, and he refused to look up to see who it was. He KNEW who it was.  
>Cuddy.<br>"I was looking for a file." He stammered, standing up and grabbing his cane off the floor as he did.  
>"House, you never go looking for files in the clinic." She pointed out. He caught a good glimpse of her: black pencil skirt, purple low-cut blouse and black heels. Her dark hair flowed down her back in waves, her eyes twinkled as she said his name. He tuned out. "I doubt you're even listening to me." She sighed half-heartedly.<br>"Hm?" House asked as he arranged himself and started toward the door.  
>"You weren't in here to work at all. You were in the clinic to watch me." She had a revelation, one that he chuckled at.<br>"I came to get a lollipop." He replied smartly.  
>"Lollipops aren't at the nurses' station." She quickly continued. "You've been here long enough to know they're in exam rooms."<br>"But that might mean I have to talk to a patient. No thanks." And like that House limped out.

"Just tell her that you like her." Wilson suggested between bites of his Subway sandwich. House had barely picked through his own bag of chips Wilson generously got him.  
>"What is this, middle school?" House asked sarcastically. "I can't do something like that, it's kids' stuff."<br>"You are ALWAYS doing kids' stuff." Wilson reminded him. House rolled his eyes.  
>"What do you suggest, march right in there and kiss her?" House suggested jokingly.<br>"Wouldn't be a bad start." Was muttered under his breath.  
>"This is why no one comes to you for advice on anything."<br>"I don't see people knocking down your door."  
>"But, you see, I don't give off the allusion that I care. I am a self-centered narcissistic asshole like everyone ALWAYS reminds me."<br>"So you don't like her." Wilson clarified.  
>"Well I never said THAT."<p>

Cuddy walked into an office full of flowers. No, not just flowers, roses. Every furnished surface of her office was covered in red, yellow, pink, and white roses. There was no name card, just a room full of beautiful roses. House was, oddly against the odds, seeing a patient in the clinic. Cuddy knew just where to find him.  
>"I've been having trouble breathing, it feels like I'm choking." The patient, a sixteen year old girl, said. She had blonde hair dripping down her mid-back, she had supermodel looks and a snarky tone to her. If she was choking honestly, she deserved it.<br>"Do you have trouble swallowing?"  
>"Nope, just talking." The patient added an uber-fake cough to this.<br>Door swung open. "House, why do I have an office full of flowers." She accused, but it wasn't angry. Odd, she was usually angry when she barged in on him. But here she was: a pink rose in her hand, swirling the stem with her fingers.  
>"I... don't know. It depends on whether you're happy about it or not."<br>"It's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me House. You know roses are my favorite."  
>"Of course I did." He looked behind her, where he saw wilson giving a larger-than-life grin.<br>"Thank you." She walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek. "It was a great pre-Valentine's day thing."  
>"So... Cuddy..." This was the first time House had ever sounded shy about anything. "Would you be interested in going to see a movie Tuesday?"<br>"That's a little elementary." She joked, then checked her phone's calendar. "Tuesday is Valentine's day."  
>"I know."<br>"What would we see?" She asked as the patient walked out without another cough, sniffle, or word.  
>"Up to you. Is that a yes?"<br>"Yep." She smiled and both of them walked out of the clinic. I'm going to need to thank Wilson later, House thought to himself. He always DID want to play matchmaker.


End file.
